Colores vivos
by ShanghaiAliceofMeiji
Summary: "Dice una antigua historia oriental que cuando se conoce al alma gemela, los planos colores que ves, se transforman en colores." ¿Quien puede creer esas idioteces?


Aburrido blanco y negro se reflejaba ante mi. La vista de cualquier cosa se hacía imposible de aguantar. Todo, yendo de una gran escala de planos colores derivados del negro era lo único que podían mis ojos contemplar. La gente estaba en blanco y negro, el ambiente siempre igual y apagado. La única esperanza de poder escapar de ese gran mundo monótono, de ese mundo del cual ya me había cansado hace rato, del cual me quería ir para poder experimentar nuevas emociones, sentimientos más vividos que la realidad que habitaba, era una antigua leyenda que rezaba: "Todo aquel que conozca a su alma gemela, media naranja, en cualquier circunstancia, momento y forma…

Podrá tener vista a color, cuando mire al otro a los ojos"

Yo no lograba comprender el concepto del color al que todos se referían al recontar el mito, ya que nunca podría haber experimentado la vista a "color"y además, yo no era muy supersticioso, la tenue superstición que poseí no era equiparable a la incredulidad de esas estupideces. Las leyendas asi me hacian reir, así que simplemente ignore esa leyenda, tachandola como una simple manera de entretener a los niños.

Pensaba sobre esta misma leyenda, cuando mis pies me guiaban a mi hogar desde el trabajo. Los colores grises invadieron mi vista, mientras miraba hacia abajo. Mi desconcentración era total, quería poder apreciar el supuesto color para poder ver si me hacia un bien. De repente, sentí un fuerte golpe y un grito. Cai de espalda al piso, sintiendo un intenso dolor Ya que la calle por la que transitaba no era muy concurrida me sorprendí de haberme cruzado con alguien, y sobretodo alguien así de importante.

"P-perdón!" Escuche a una suave y compasiva voz susurrar. Mire a la persona que pronunció las palabras, en el pavimento, estaba lastimada por la estruendosa caída.

Me ayudo a levantarme, sosteniéndome por un brazo,sosteniéndolo mientras me trataba de parar. Cuando lo mire a los ojos para darle agradecimiento, sentí que el mundo cambiaba, ondas de algo no familiar nos rodeaban. Mi mano seguía sobre su hombro, como tratando de cuidarlo de un peligro inexistente. Una abrumadora paz se sintio en el ambiente mientras el mundo se veía diferente. Ahora le miraba a un chico casi de mi altura, pelo verde oliva apagado, despeinado pero hermoso, elegante. No podía describir con palabras la manera desenfrenada en la que estaba latiendo mi corazón al mirarle. Sentía que este saldría de mi pecho. Su hermosura era tal que me dejo sin palabras. En vez de ver las típicas sombras de gris tan conocidas, vi tonalidades que nunca había presenciado antes pero las cual percibí y sabia su nombre: color. Él también pareció percatarse del nuevo esquema de visión y me miró con una pasmada expresión para después darse cuenta del suceso. El color de sus ojos solamente lo podía describir como claros, hasta que mi subconsciente me dio una palabra en concreto: verde. Sus blanquecinas facciones se oscurecieron por la vergüenza de haber conocido a su alma gemela. Debía conocer el mito. Su mano fría se posó en mi mejilla Siguió por sonreír cálidamente, cálidamente a mi oído para pronunciar: "Creo que me quedo contigo, desconocido." Reí levemente con su pequeña broma para después envolverlo en un cálido beso. La idea de besar a alguien desconocido nunca pasó por mi mente, pero sabiendo que ese hermoso joven era mi persona predestinada la pasión se hizo inevitable, debía hacerlo. Nuestras lenguas se movieron juntas, descubriendo pasiones ocultas, agarrando al otro fuerte como si se fuera a perder si no lo hiciera. Nos retiramos, sonriendo.

"Puedo decir que te sale bastante bien, ¿eh?"

" No digas esas cosas... Soy Makoto. Y tú?"

"Yamazaki. Yamazaki Sousuke."

"Te parecería bien venir conmigo? Así puedo conocer a fondo al elegante hombre que me dado el destino."

Reímos a la par, empezando a caminar, agarrados de la mano. Demostrando la felicidad de poder conocer al alma gemela.


End file.
